


Joshler prompts

by Drago



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alpha!Tyler, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Cheating, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Josh, Short Stories, Unplanned Pregnancy, joshler - Freeform, with a dash of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drago/pseuds/Drago
Summary: What about a little happy one (when you’ve got the time) where they’ve been trying and trying for a loooong time and josh finally tells them they’ve been successful!wait, it was supposed to be Josh telling Ty, shoot. Sorry!I was in a mood for something sweet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marsakat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/gifts).



When the doorbell rings, it doesn’t even cross his mind to be careful. He knows it’s not his family, because they live too far away, or his friends – because they know he doesn’t usually like unexpected guests, or Tyler… because Tyler hasn’t said a word to him in five months. Josh desperately needs company and a hug, so he doesn’t think about fans finding out his address, and forgets to hide his body behind the door.  
He hasn’t left the house in over a month, and the only people he sees are the delivery people. He can’t exactly bother them with something more than a small talk, he definitely can’t ask for a hug, so usually he just awkwardly thanks them and goes back to his bed.  
He regrets not being more careful the second he sees his guest. Jenna, as always, looks radiant and beautiful. Josh doesn’t need a mirror to know, that he looks miserable, even more so in comparison with Jenna. But it’s too late now, so he lets her in quickly, before anyone notices them. Jenna isn’t shocked when she sees his swollen belly, but he still tries to cover it with his hands.  
“You look tired, are you not sleeping well?” Jenna asks with a small smile, ignoring his awkward fumbling.  
“Uh… yeah, it’s a little hard,” he still throws up every now and then, but it’s mostly his anxiety keeping him up. He tries to sleep during the day, but he is still exhausted. And lonely. Somehow, it makes everything harder. His mom said he could move in with them, but he knows his parents aren’t happy that he got pregnant without a mate, and he already feels guilty enough, especially with Jenna standing in front of him.  
“I’ll make us some tea, you sit down.” Josh isn’t a very good omega, and Jenna isn’t an alpha, but he listens too her anyway. She doesn’t smell angry or sad, and he doesn’t want to change that.  
Jenna comes back with two cups of fruit tea and cookies he doesn’t remember buying.  
“I’ve noticed that you haven’t been around much. I know that you don’t want to be seen pregnant, but Tyler hasn’t called you even once.”  
“Tyler...” he clears his throat, “Tyler is angry with me.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I don’t know who is the other father,” Josh says with as much conviction, as he can muster.  
“I know you, Josh, I know you don’t sleep with random people.”  
“I was drunk.”  
“But you could smell him, the next day. I know that omegas have the acute sense of smell.”  
“I don’t know,” he stubbornly lies, even though he can tell that Jenna sees right through it.  
“I know, Josh. You don’t have to hide it from me. And I don’t hate you, but I need you to say it.”  
It’s the least he can do, yet his throat constricts and he feels like he might have a panic attack. Ge takes few calming breaths and finally whispers, “We were drunk. T...Tyler was drunk. I didn’t mean for it to happen, I’m so sorry.”  
Jenna still smells like blueberries, not a hint of bitterness in her sweet aroma. So she really knew, but he doubts it was Tyler, who told her.  
“He told me the same thing you did, I’m just not sure, if he is lying. He seems… hurt.”  
“I’m sorry,” Josh repeats, Jenna is not only Tyler’s wife, but also his friend, and he betrayed her trust. “It was during the pre-heat, I didn’t even notice at first. It’s my fault, I should’ve stayed home.”  
“Look, Josh. I always knew something like that would happen. I love Tyler, don’t get me wrong. I married him because I love him, and I hoped that maybe I’ll be enough, but deep down I knew that you are his endgame. I’m just a beta. You are his real mate. If anything, I’m sorry it took him so long to realize it.”  
“Are you still going to be my friend?” he asks, because at the moment, it’s the most important thing for him.  
“Of course. I don’t hate you or your baby.”

Two days later, Josh wakes up to someone cooking in his kitchen, and it can be one person only. Tyler has his own set of keys, because there are days when Josh can’t get up to open the door.  
Tyler doesn’t notice him, when he enters the kitchen, too busy with making breakfast. His friend looks, like he hasn’t slept in days.  
“Is everything okay?” Josh decides to ask, greeting the alpha like everything is fine seems too awkward. Tyler turns to look at him, and his jaw drops when he sees how pregnant Josh is.  
“You… oh. Oh.”  
“I’m gross, I know,” he hasn’t showered before going to bed, so he must not only look, but also smell, like a very pregnant omega. That’s exactly what he is.  
“No, not at all. I’ve never smelled anything so beautiful before,” Tyler blurts out and then blushes, because they are close, but it’s not something one would usually say to a friend.  
Tyler turns off the stove and plates the eggs along with some bacon. Josh salivates just a little bit, he is starving. He digs into his food without being prompted, and Tyler stares at him fondly.  
“I owe you an apology. For the way I acted, the things I’ve said about you. And the baby.”  
“Do you remember then?”  
“Yeah. You left before I woke up, and I assumed you went to find another alpha, for your heat.”  
“You what?!” It’s the most ridiculous thing Josh has ever heard. In his whole life, he’s slept with four people. He doesn’t understand the word ‘casual’ when it comes to sex, it doesn’t exist in his dictionary.  
“I thought you were disappointed with me, because I’m not like other alphas. I’m not big or strong like I should be. I can’t protect you.”  
Josh laughs, he’s never met a better alpha than Tyler. His judgment is, of course, clouded by his feelings and by the baby kicking his insides, but Tyler always takes care of him, always makes sure he is comfortable, and always _asks_ instead of ordering him to do something, like most alphas would. And that means more to Josh, than big muscles and a six pack. He accepted it a long time ago, that without Tyler, his life would be miserable.  
“Am I a good omega, Ty? You know we’re supposed to be slim and weak, you know that’s why other alphas either avoid me, or try to f...fuck me into submission.”  
Josh is submissive, and he isn’t ashamed of it, but he shows this side of him to the people he trusts, not some random knotheads on a street. It got him in trouble before.  
“You are the best omega, my omega,” Tyler crosses the kitchen to stand in front of him. Josh looks up to add something more, but the alpha silences him with a kiss, and he is glad he is already sitting, because his knees go weak. It’s not their first kiss, far from it, but it makes him feel like a giddy teenager all the same. He’s never been called anyone’s omega before. There is a lot they need to discuss, he is still hurt, but he lets himself enjoy the kiss. He knows they are going to be alright.


	2. Chapter 2

Josh looks at the used pregnancy tests scattered around him on the bathroom floor, which is absolutely disgusting considering he had to pee on them, and decides that enough is enough. He’s been obsessing over getting pregnant for the past few months, and all it’s done is put a strain on his relationship with Tyler.  
The thing is, Tyler doesn’t even want the baby all that much. Sure, he loves children and wouldn’t mind having one of his own, but he is quite laid back about the whole thing. It’s Josh who _needs_ to have a baby. They could adopt, they might do it one day, but Josh just wants to feel the baby kick and move inside him. Maybe it’s selfish and stupid, but that’s what he wants. It should be easy, there is nothing physically wrong with him or Tyler, and yet it just doesn’t happen, no matter how much they try.  
So he is going to stop.  
He knows it’s easier said than done, but he is exhausted. Sex used to be fun, they used to laugh in bed, and now he tenses the second Tyler pushes into him and stays this way until his boyfriend pulls out. He even keeps his legs up afterwards, even though he knows it won’t help.  
He is not going to torment himself anymore.  
He collects the tests and throws them out in a black plastic bag, so Tyler won’t see how many he used this time. He isn’t pregnant anyway. He goes out to buy some wine, and when he comes back, he prepares dinner. He isn’t a very good cook, but the Internet helps a lot. Everything is ready by the time Tyler comes back from Jenna’s with a plate full of cake.  
Tyler looks at him questioningly when he sees the wine, Josh stopped drinking alcohol when they started trying for a baby, but the older man just shrugs. He doesn’t feel like they need to talk about it.  
The evening is as pleasant as he hoped it would be, and when Tyler takes him to bed, Josh is slightly buzzed and very, very horny. That hasn’t happened in a while either. He lets Tyler be the big spoon, and he falls asleep feeling elevated.

He doesn’t buy any pregnancy tests for over two months.

“You look much better,” Jenna casually comments, while they are trying to make croquembouche. Or Jenna is trying to make it, while Josh assists, his friend’s newly discovered passion for baking is unexpected, but much appreciated. “You were getting too thin. You are on a break, supposed to be resting, but you were starting to fall apart.”  
She says it so sweetly, that he can’t even be mad. And why would he be, she is telling the truth. He could feel himself slowly falling apart and disappearing.  
“I feel better,” he admits. “I was having bad anxiety attacks for a while, but now I can breathe freely. And Ty isn’t tiptoeing around me anymore, afraid that I’m going to start screaming, if he does something wrong. I didn’t even realize I was acting like a bitch until I stopped.”  
“It’s tough, but you are stronger than you think,” Jenna gives him a small, reassuring smile. She doesn’t want kids, she really doesn’t like people all that much. She has a small group of friends and that’s more than enough for her. But Josh knows she understands him, because she also once tried to be someone she couldn’t be.  
They end up making a pretty low croquembouche, because they eat half of the filling, but Tyler is still impressed because he doesn’t even know what croquembouche is supposed to look like. And his standards are pretty low anyway.

Few days after his birthday, Josh wakes up to breakfast in bed, and his first thought is that Tyler must have done something really bad. But he is too afraid to ask, so he eats the French toast, butters his croissant and watches his boyfriend.  
Tyler is great at keeping a blank face during the interviews, but he is terrible at hiding things in real life. He probably doesn’t even realize that he is fidgeting, nervously playing with the hem of his shirt like a guilty, or excited, kid.  
Josh finishes his croissant in one, big bite and the second his plate is clean, Tyler throws a used pregnancy test on it.  
“What the… Ty! That’s gross!”  
“Oh, I’m sorry,” his boyfriend sheepishly takes the test away, as if it changes anything, and Josh is instantly reminded of what he should be focusing on.  
“Did you… Did you get someone else pregnant?” it seems preposterous, but it’s the only thing that comes to his mind.  
“No! I would never ever do that to you! But I noticed that you’ve been feeling off for a few days, you even threw up couple times, so I decided to check.”  
Josh doesn’t flush the toilet if he has to pee at night, because it always wakes Tyler up, so he doesn’t even have to ask how his boyfriend managed that.  
“A...and? What does it say?”  
Tyler’s hand is shaking slightly when he shows Josh the test. There are two lines. He used this brand, he knows what it means, even though he’s never seen two lines before.  
“Fuck.”  
“You are pregnant,” Tyler singsongs, his doe eyes shining with happiness. “We are having a baby!”  
“Dude. It’s so weird to learn this from you,” Josh says. Then he laughs and presses his palm against his still flat belly, as if he can feel the baby grow.  
Tyler puts a hand over his, “Dude, it’s awesome!”


End file.
